Pengumuman Kelulusan
by WhiteLady89
Summary: Naru DKK dapet hasil kelulusan? Gimana jadinya tuh? R n' R please? Menerima Flame terbuka untuk umum.


Hai!Kira kembali dengan satu cerita yang BASSED BY MY OWN TRUE STORY!Ya,dari cerita Kira ketika kemarin saat berkunjung ke taman wisata matahari di iya,Kira mau ngucapin SUMIMASEN karna setau Kira saat Kira mempublish cerita..Selalu ada kalimat/kata yang kepotong,makanya ceritanya rada gak !

~をお楽しみくだ さい~

**Pengumuman Kelulusan**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Saat-saat ujian telah selesai,biasanya setelah itu kita akan mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal atas perjuangan kalau Naru DKK dapet hasil kelulusan ? Gimana jadinya tuh!

Keterangan tambahan:Naru and Kiba itu sodara kembar,maaf kalau gak ada miripnya,tapi Kira pikir mereka sama-sama berisik jadinya mirip(Dilempar kunai).Guru-gurunya adalah:Kaka,Iru,Kure,Asu,Guy, Shikato,Inoichi,Ibiki,Shizune

Peringatan:OOC,Humor gak kerasa,agak-agak dramatis disaat pengumuman.

\^0^/

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah tempat Wisata Konoha (Narator[Namika]:Lha?Sejak kapan Konoha punya tempat rekreasi?Tsunade:Suka-suka gue duong!Kan gue pemimpinnye! Author[Akira]: Iya duong suka-suka gue yang bikin!).Di suatu jalan menuju neraka(BUAGH!),eh maksud Kira di suatu jalan besar!Ada 15 remaja ABG yang berasal dari SMP Konoha 1 berjalan dengan gaya Naru yang terak-tereak norak,ada Kiba yang ikut-ikutan Naru,ada Kankuro yang asik ngeliatin stand boneka,ada Lee yang senyum-senyum gaje plus menyilaukan dan dapat merusak kesehatan mata,terus ada Chouji yang…yang… YANG MAKAN PASTINYA! Dan kegiatan lain yang tak dapat di jelaskan baik oleh Narator apalagi Author kita yang lemot ini.

Dan sedang apa mereka di TWK(TKW kaleee!) ini?Itu karna mereka sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka,karna saat-saat menegangkan di ruang ujian telah selesai,Kira pun tahu rasanya karna Kira juga sama seperti mereka saat berada di sebuah ruangan dengan penjaga galak (Maaf bagi siapapun yang pernah jadi pengawas di sekolah Kira)…Dan sekarang mereka akan menujuuuuuuuuu…..!

TEMPAT ARUM JERAM ! YEAH !

\^0^/

"Nah,sekarang semua ikuti Ibiki ke tempat Arum Jeram!",seru atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Tsunade sang kepala sekolah.

"OSH!",Balas para murid yang Cuma ada 15 orang.

'Semakin banyak angkatannya,semakin sedikit anak didiknya',pikir Tsunade sambil geleng-geleng dugem.

"Wah,wah,ada apa gerangan anda menggelengkan kepala anda,Godaime-sama?Ternyata masa muda belum lepas dari pikiran anda rupanya",Kata Guy.

"Yare-yare~ Ah,Godaime-sama,apa rencana kita akan berhasil?",Tanya Kakashi.

"Fufufufufu,Tentu!Mereka masih terlalu polos dan mudah untuk dikerjai",jawab Tsunade.

"OSH! Ayo kita lakukan dengan semangat masa muda penuh!",Seru Guy.

"Kau sajalah,Medukusei",balas Shikato sambil Nara!

\^0^/

Di lokasi arum jeram.

"Nah,sekarang bentuk kelompok,satu tim tiga orang!",Seru Ibiki.

Dan setelah melalui pemilu(-?-),maka terbenturlah!Eh,maksudnya,TERBENTUKLAH!

Team SaSaNa:Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto

Team NoShiChou:Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji

Team KiHiShi:Kiba,Hinata,Shino

Team LeeNeTen: Lee,Neji,Ten-ten

Team GaaTemKan: Gaara,Temari,Kankurou

"Sekarang dipersilakan,team SaSaNa untuk mempersiapkan diri",kata seseorang yang,yang mirip sama Oom-oom sodara Kira.

Setelah team itu kembali,team lain melongo tidak?Wong tahu-tahu mereka ngeliat kulit Naru yang kecoklatan jadi pucet,Sakura yang kaku atau lebih tepatnya beku,dan yang bikin mereka lebih syok adalah Sasuke yang dingin jadi lebih dingin dan menggigil hebat.

"Kenapa lo,Bro?",Tanya Kiba.

"G-gila! A-airnya a-air e-sshh!",kata Naruto.

"Huh!",yang lain gak ngeh ama ucapan Naruto.

"Maksudnya Naru 'Gila!Airnya air es!',gitu!",kata Kiba.

"Iihhh,kalo Sasuke kayak gitu,nanti gimana jadinya bibir gue? Nanti beku!",kata Shika OOC +histeris yang notabene extra care ama bibir monyongnya (Menurut Author lhoooo).

"Ya,ya,sebenernya bibir lo itu memang harus dibekuin!",kata Ino sambil menyeret Shika yang berteriak.

"NOOOO!"

'Semoga tuhan melindunginya',batin yang lain.

\^0^/

Setelah peristiwa Sabtu Beku tadi(di sini setting waktunya adalah hari sabtu),semua buru-buru pergi ke saung yang di sewa untuk mereka.

"Brrrr,uuhhhh,Hinata-chan,Sakura-chan,ki-kita ganti baju yuk~!",ajak Ino.

"B-baik",jawab Hinata.

\^0^/

"Sekarang semua telah berkumpul bukan?",Tanya itu semua tengah berkumpul di Aula pendopo(Ceilahhh) untuk bersenang-senang lagi.

"Ya!"

"Eits,tapi rasanya tak seru kalau hanya saya saja yang berdiri di sini,sekarang ibu akan memanggil teman ibu yang cantik ini,Shizune-sensei,silakan"

Anak-anak yang mendengar pujian Kurenai Cuma menutup mulut menahan muntah.

"Ah,tapi dengan satu wajah rupawan Shikato!",Seru Kurenai lagi-lagi anak-anak menahan muntah.

"Hoaaammmm",Si Nara Senior itu malah menguap lebar.

'Gila,semua Nara sama saja',pikir Rookie 15 – Shikamaru.

"Sekarang kita akan bermain game 'oper bola', siapa aja yang megang terakhir bola itu harus maju ke depan ya?",jelas Shizune.

"Ya",jawab yang lain malas.

"IBIKI!TOLONG MUSIK MASA MUDANYA!",teriak Guy-sensei yang spontan membuat yang lain menutup telinga agar tidak kehilangan pendengarannya.

Balonku ada lima

Rupa-rupa warnanya

Hijau,kuning,kelabu

Merah mu-…

"Ya,ternyata bolanya dipegang Kankurou!Silakan"

Dan ternyata sodara-sodara,di bola itu terdapat sebuah tulisan….

"Bernyanyi dan berjoget bersama GUY-SENSEI!",teriak Kankurou tak percaya (percaya deh sama Kira).

"Oceh!Ibiki,MUSIK!",perintah Guy.

Dan lihatlah!Guy sedang ngegoyang ngebor a la Ridho Roma (?),dilanjutkan dengan gerakan Mencuci? Ya,ternyata Guy sangat pantas menjagi pembantu rumah tangga karna gerakan cekatannya(Di Taijutsu).Setelah itu dia membungkuk hormat,dan duduk kembali.

Eh,bagaimana dengan Kankurou?Ternyata dia langsung ijin ke WC sehabis bergoyang gak jelas tadi.

"Hmmm,eh,nanti dulu Kurenai!Saya mau berbicara!",seru Ibiki ia membisiki Kurenai yang langsung pucat pasi.

"Ehm,anak-anak,tadi Ibiki mendapat pesan dari Ebisu bahwa di sekolah kita ada 3 orang yang mengirim sejumlah amplop yang diduga adalah hasil UN kalian",kata Kurenai.

lho!Semua pada bisik-bisik kiri-kanan.

"Eh,i-ini bohongan kan?",Tanya Temari.

"Ga-gak tahu….",jawab Ino yang anak guru itu.

"Hinata?",Tanya Sakura.

Hinata Cuma menggeleng lalu menerima amplop akan ,itu yang mereka dapatkan.

"Sss-sensei,i-ini bohongkan?",Tanya Ten-ten pada Shizune.

"Apa!Kau tidak melihat tanganku gemetaran!",sergah Shizune.

"Sekarang silakan dibuka",perintah Tsunade.

DEG.

"Bagaimana?Aku ingin melihat hasilnya! Bagi yang tidak lulus maju ke depan!"

DEG.

"A-apa-apaan ini!Kenapa setengah dari mereka maju!",bentak Tsunade pada 5 anak di hadapannya."Shizune!Kau yang membuat kurikulum!Jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!Kenapa malah si otak brilian yang gagal!",Bentak Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama,saya sudah menyesuaikan dengan standar yang ada! Saya juga tidak percaya Hinata,bahkan Shikamaru tidak lulus!",balas Shizune -anak biasanya Shizune marah kan?

Hinata,Shikamaru,Naruto,Gaara, ternyata mendapat kertas yang bertuliskan kata 'TIDAK LULUS' yang dicetak mereka histeris.

Hinata menangis,lalu Kurenai menghampiri yang sudah menjadi ibu bagi Hinata.

"Apa-apaan ini,Hinata!Padahal aku sudah susah payah tapi lihat hasilnya! Apa aku memang salah mengajarmu ya?Sudah,aku kini tidak akan mengharapkanmu lagi !",jerit menangis karna telah mengecewakan guru idamannya.

"Su-sudahlah Hinata,sa-sabar,i-ini pasti salah….",kata Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Sakura ikut menangis tadi.

"I-iya,ma-masa' kami lulus kau tidak ? Kau kan jenius",kali ini Ino.

Shikamaru meloto tak matanya menyadari tatapan tajam dari tiba-tiba saja,ia tidak merasa mengantuk.

Naruto memeluk saat si pirang Naru maju,Kiba memukuli bahu Shino sampai robek.

Gaara hanya diam,tapi mungkin kali ini ia akan bisu untuk selamanya karna sudah mengecewakan kakaknya.

Lee lebih menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding sambil berteriak,"AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Setelah ditenangkan oleh teman-temannya,Tsunade berkata,"Coba ku lihat kertas kelulusanmu".

Lee pun menyerahkan kertas yang hampir koyak itu.

"Heh,kertas apa ini?Kertas kelulusan tidak seperti ini tahu!",kata Tsunade ringan tapi lantang.

Brugh!Semua jatuh.'Sial!Ternyata kami ditipu!'

Kurenai mendekati Hinata lagi,"Maaf ya,kami telah menipumu".Hinata memeluk tubuh senseinya.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam padahal hatinya sudah mengutuk semua guru.

Naruto dan Kiba berpelukan.

Gaara hanya tersenyum yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk Gaara.

Lee akhirnya tersenyum senang.

Tapi sialnya,mereka yang agak lemot baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"GAAAHHHH!KITA DIKERJAI!",Teriak mereka serempak.

"Hahahahaha,Gomen,tapi kami hanya ingin lihat ekspresi kalian,ternyata memang lucu ya?",kata Tsunade lepas.

\^0^/

FaceBook Mobile

Kabar Berita

Apa yang anda pikirkan?

**Shikamaru si tukang molor **Gahhhhh,damn it,damn it,Baru aja dikerjain!

**6 menit .Suka.**

**Godaime-sama,dan 8 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Naru Ramen Lover **Iya nih…. =_='''

**4 menit yang lalu **

**Shy Hinata **I-iya……

**2 menit yang lalu**

**~Fin~**

Waaaahhhhh, akhirnya selese di tengah babe udah neriakin tuhhh.

Yak,para readers yang ini memang benar Kira ngerasain sendiri loooo!(Readers:Gak nanya!)

Ah,ada yang nanya kenapa Sasuke gak nongol?Maaf buat Sasu lagi males…Kapan-kapan aja ya?Kan masih ada Without Name yang ga tau kapan bisa apdet lagi…

Ini tokoh aslinya!

Tsunade:Pak Pratama,bener lo! Walau Tsunade cewek,Pak Pratama cowok,mereka sama-sama kepsek! Jadi kaya' gini deh!

Ibiki:Pak Anam,mirip deh! Orangnya tegas!

Shizune:Bu Rohmi,kaki tangan kepala sekolah getoo!

Guy:Pak Basith! Wakakakak,eh cerita waktu Guy joget itu beneran dilakukan sama Pak Basith lho!

Hinata:Saya… Karna memang kemarin Kira dikerjai dengan ditulis GAK LULUS!

Shikamaru:Agrata,bener-bener jenius tapi malas-malasan getoo!

Naru&Kiba: FahriArifin,si kembar dari sekolah waktu si Arifin di suruh maju karna dapet kertas yang tulisannya GAK LULUS si Fahri mukul-mukul si Almer lo!Katanya sih dia ga terima sodaranya gak lulus... Mengharukan ….

Gaara&Lee:Gak ada,Cuma meramaikan suasana.

Yak,dimohon reviewnya ya? Flame pun tak masalah! Tapi jujur Kira gak suka sama Flamers.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
